Advancements in computer and networking technology have enabled users and entities to conduct various types of transactions online via computer-based applications and systems. These advancements have caused the growth of electronic commerce, commonly referred to as “ecommerce”, and the development of ecommerce marketplaces that allow multiple users and entities to shop and execute various online transactions.
Many ecommerce marketplaces support the buying and selling of large numbers of items and services. In particular ecommerce marketplaces, sellers may use different pricing strategies, shipping options, and other marketplace listing techniques when presenting items and services for sale. Although multiple sellers may offer the same item in the same ecommerce marketplace, the sellers may experience different sales success based on the listing techniques used when presenting the item in the marketplace.